


when you're not strong

by isthepartyover



Series: pegoryu week 2019 [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Healing, M/M, post interrogation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 04:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20501261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthepartyover/pseuds/isthepartyover
Summary: "The cuts and bruises littering Akira’s face aren't healing fast enough for Ryuji’s liking, still dark and vicious looking and making Ryuji want to cry, scream, hit something-"





	when you're not strong

The cuts and bruises littering Akira’s face aren't healing fast enough for Ryuji’s liking, still dark and vicious looking and making Ryuji want to cry, scream, hit  _ something _ -

It’s a good thing that Akira had insisted on starting Shido’s palace as soon as possible, though Ryuji would never admit it, never let Akira know he was glad for an outlet for all his rage at what had happened (what had  _ almost  _ happened).

Ryuji doesn’t want Akira to see anything other than someone who can be strong for him right now when he needs it most.

His boyfriend hadn’t spoken much since he came back, only sharp orders in the Metaverse and hums of different tones, agreeing and disagreeing without words, and Akira had been quiet before, but this was…

Ryuji insists on helping change his bandages, a couple days after, worried and wanting to see how  _ Dia _ spells would affect the wounds he’d only caught glimpses of, the ones on his face still looking awful.

“No.” Akira tells him, not meeting his eyes.

“...Are you sure? I mean, I’m happy to help, and-I mean, really, I wanna spend time with you.”

“I-” Akira shakes his head, something stormy and undecipherable on his face. “I’m fine.”

Ryuji purses his lips, trying to find the right way to say what he wanted to. “...I wouldn’t be.”

Wrong answer. Akira practically snarls at that, jerking his hand out of Ryuji’s and beginning to walk away, saying, “Yeah, well, I’m not, am I? I’m fine.  _ Leave me alone. _ ”

And well. What was Ryuji supposed to do about that but go home?

He sends a text once he gets there, a short:  _ I’m sorry _ , hoping that would be enough.

When midnight rolls around, Ryuji still awake out of a sleepless worry, his phone finally pings with a reply.

_ no i am _

_ sorry i mean _

_ Im just _

_ I habe to be _

_ fuck _

_ can you come over _

_ wait its late no dont _

Ryuji’s already got his shoes on, though, faded runners laced and ready, and he slips out of the house after leaving a note for his ma and shooting off another quick text.

_ too late. _

LeBlanc isn’t far, in the grand scheme of things, and he’s there sooner rather than later, rapping on the doorframe before checking his phone to see Akira having replied with several stuttered protests and then a message telling him the door was unlocked.

Ryuji knows the layout of LeBlanc practically by heart at this point, having spent so much time there that Sojiro was probably sick of him, so he makes his way through the darkened cafe and up to the attic easily to find his boyfriend curled up and watching the staircase.

He scoots over as Ryuji draws near, and Ryuji easily slides under the covers with him, reaching cautiously out for him and smiling as Akira falls into his arms, getting as close as possible.

“Thank you.” he mumbles, voice tinged with an exhaustion that Ryuji knows he’s been hiding. “Needed this. Needed you.”

“Me too.” Ryuji hums, pressing his nose into black curls and breathing deeply. “‘m always here when you want me to be, okay?”

Akira makes a wounded sort of noise at that, curling closer.

“I’m here, you’re here. You’re safe now, okay?” Ryuji soothes, and Akira finally nods.

**Author's Note:**

> does this make sense? i sure hope so, as i wrote this in an exhausted fit after a workday i wasnt originally scheduled for but by george im gonna do this week if it kills me
> 
> (i really want to get to my day 4 idea shhh)


End file.
